Quite Fitting
by BlueWolf007
Summary: He's been the ghost of my thoughts, taunting and hovering about; leaving me crazy with curiosity! I had to know. I was going to ask him, for the first time in all the years we’ve known one another. “Vincent?”


**(Note: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters. If I did Aerith would be alive and well, Cloud would be slapped and called an emo, and Sephiroth would be in a Nut-House.)**

**(I don't know why I did this really, Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine are an impossible pairing. But, I thought maybe they'd make an impossibly interesting partner to one another. Well, what ever the reason maybe, I wrote it anyway. This is strictly a one shot. No complaining!)**

Quite Fitting

Why does he continue to wear that old, raggedy thing anyway? Did he wear it because someone special gave it to him? Or, maybe he just liked the 'tough' look...

I guess there isn't too much to say about someone who talks about as much as a tree does, but there's plenty left to _think_ about. For a man with such intimidating eyes, he sure wasn't what I'd fear he'd be. Scary. Sure, he could terrify the ever-living souls out of people when he was in combat, but I can't help but admire that about him.

He's been the ghost of my thoughts, taunting and hovering about; leaving my crazy with curiosity! I had to know. I was going to ask him, for the first time in all the years we've known one another.

"Vincent?" I barely breathed. He shifted his eyes from the window, covered in rain droplets, to stare at me in response. I curled my toes.

"How did you get this?" I asked tugging on his, worn-in, cape.

He was obviously uncomfortable with me pulling on him. He let out a sigh, as if recalling just how he _did_ get his infamous cloak. After a moment's pause he turned to me.

"I'm not entirely sure…" He murmured.

I scowled. That was it? That's _all_ he had to say? As if it wasn't enough that he didn't talk much, no one can seem to pull up any records since he stopped working with Hojo.

Nobody's ever really known much about the creepy bastard… except for _one_ woman. Well, I wasn't about to give up; I still had enough curiosity in me to carry on my interrogation.

I felt a little awkward about leaving the conversation, so with what little hope I had left of getting him to prolong a small chat, I continued.

"So, why do you wear it all the time?" I inquired, almost in a bored pout. He leaned up against the wall, and adjusted his armored glove.

"It fits." He stated, soon followed by the ever-lasting silence. I didn't know what to say.

'It fits.' I smiled lightly as I looked back down at the tattered and ripped ends of the dark crimson cape. Scarred and disfigured by the battles and fights he's endured, while his face contrasted with it by keeping its smooth purity. Only his eyes met the similarity to his scar-ridden cloak. It truly did fit him.

Sauntering into the kitchen I grabbed the coffee pot and began filling it with water. With a turn on the faucet handle, I peeked the living room.

"Would you like any coffee?" I asked with a weary tone. He looked at me with pondering eyes. He was silent for a moment.

"What kind?" He asked just as enthusiastically. I smiled inwardly.

"Well, what kind would you like?" I asked pulling a few strands of short, russet hair out of my eyes. He was quick to answer this time.

"Black. No sugar." He turned to stare out the window again.

So, I guess he didn't have a secret sweet fetish like I had suspected.

"Would you like anything else with that? An apple maybe?" I asked from in the kitchen.

"No thanks."

He was _fascinating_...

It was _mainly_ cabin fever that provoked me to act so odd. I've been bored for days now… and my partner happened to be famous Valentine.

I was craving excitement. I wanted out of the old dusty house. I wanted to fight. I wanted an excuse to ditch him for a bit. I'd rather keep him in my thoughts rather than as a partner. Not that I minded _too_ much.

My boredom led me to a few pranks… that were promptly stopped by him.

The day stretched out for as long as it could, putting me in an agonizing position. I had finished my hundredth cup, and he'd finished his third, by the time the clock read six 'o clock. Only an hour had passed; and yet it felt like a day.

He lightly sipped at the coffee, too quiet to even hear.

Is this guy really human? I thought with some concern.

Night was rolling around, I wasn't a bit sleepy… due to some of the many cups of sugar sprinkled caffeine I had.

I had had it.

"I'm going out for a while." I announced before grabbing my jacket. He opened his eyes to glance at me, before closing them again, acknowledging what I had said.

I was glad he didn't bother asking _why_ I decided to leave. I couldn't actually tell him, "_I'm going to go pick a fight!_" Even then, I didn't need an excuse. I _did_ need some fresh air.

With a few good strides I was out the door.

The rain gently caressed my cheeks in it's chilling welcome as I stepped out from the porch's cover and safety.

The dirt walkway was, as expected, nothing but red slop. I decided it was in my best interest to walk the grass-line. Quickly I made my way over to the 'greener' side, were I began my desperate journey to find my thrill.

Night rolled around, and I was still unsatisfied. No beasts, thieves, man eating plants… there wasn't even a single Chocobo in sight.

"What does a girl have to do to get some fun around here?" I wailed, throwing my arms in the air. The land offered no answer; it simply continued to pour.

Letting my arms fall to my sides, I began walking back to the same place I was trying to escape from.

I knew he'd be there, standing quietly in the corner like a statue.

Is it really humanly possible to sleep standing up? Does he even sleep?

I could see now that I was back on the same path I took out; I followed it grudgingly. The surroundings were hard to make out, now that everything was darker. I could feel the sloshing of the mud beneath my boots.

By the time I was half way there, I was completely and utterly soaked. My hair stuck to my face, arms were chilled, my lips were pail, and my clothes…

I was going to go back and sleep. That would be my master plan. Sleep. But, to get there would be the real pain. Not to worry, with all the pent up energy I had I was sure to get back in reasonable time.

I squeezed through tight trunks and ducked under some drooping branches as I tried to avoid the thick mud. Stepping carefully over a stone, I suddenly became ensnared in a small thorny vine.

"Ow! You piece of-" As I reached to pull it off my thigh I found my wrist tangled in it as well. It was unbelievable. Caught in a plant! I was thanking heaven that he wasn't there that moment. Finally I tried using my other hand to release my captive one before I realized that the vine was slowly twining it's self around my ankles.

It was then that I knew.

With a dry smile I reached for my windmill shurikin. In one swift move I had my ankles and wrist free, though my thighs were still quite stuck. If I were to swing once more I'd be Scot-free, but the vines were moving too fast. I leapt back tearing some shreds off my clothes. Big deal, I could always take some more! But, clothes weren't my problem right now.

I stood in stance and awaited the next attack, stillness followed. I knew it wasn't over, but it was too strange to believe this was normal.

My eyes scanned around searching for anything suspicious. Now, it was utterly and sickeningly still.

A mind-numbing crack sounded behind me. Just as I turned to look I found myself staring up at one of my largest opponents yet.

It was _massive_! Large wooden torso, crinkled root-like legs, gaping holes where its eyes should be. Well, I finally got what I wished for.

I gave it all I got.

I tore down its side, ripped through its vines, and shattered its roots. It clobbered me over the head, leaving me stunned for a moment.

Its next swipe would have had me split in two had I not dodged it.

I leapt, jumped, ducked, dove, dodged and avoided all of the attacks it threw my way. I was getting the hang of things now.

I made another move, trying this time to aim for its head. I didn't succeed. Instead I had the breath knocked right out of me as it whipped out a thick, dense vine into my stomach. Staggering to my feet I could feel a small trickle of blood run down my chin. I looked back up at the mangled creature and grinned.

I was having a blast!

I pulled out three kunai and threw it into its face, keeping it well distracted as I made my last move. With all the power in my arms I drove my blades into its forehead, then all the way down its trunk.

Landing into the muck I turned to see what was left, and smiled widely in approval.

It lay in pieces, shreds and fragments scattered about on the ground. I discovered, after a moment, that I was heaving air in and out. I felt ashamed for a moment, realizing that I was out of shape. No problem; I'd get back on my feet in no time. Besides, I had my fun for the day.

As I turned to walk away, I saw that I was off track. My eyes dipped a little, I could feel my slumber slip upon me. Stepping over a few mutilated branches I made my way back to my original path. Just as my foot landed over the branch, my entire body became wrapped in its unforgiving vines.

I felt my stomach turn in fear. I had truly believed that I had killed it.

I struggled desperately to free myself but it came to no use. With each wrench, pull, or thrust the thorns embedded deeper into my flesh. For a moment I was simply panicking. My hands were secured in smaller, finer thorn vines, so there was no way I could use a weapon to cut my way through this one.

My legs trembled, not in fear, but because of the sheer power that was forcing me down to the ground. Little by little, I felt my feet slide father apart on the slick ground, throwing my strength off.

I could tell that I wasn't going to make it.

In only a moment, I fell onto my knees, splattering mud _all_ over my legs. I shut my eyes tightly to keep the plash-backs from getting in them. When I opened my eyes again I found my vision was warped and blurred.

"What the Hell?" I growled. I yanked my wrists closer to my side, tearing my skin all the more, and turned my head to get a better look.

The thorns had orange poison tips. I wanted to simply scream right then, but couldn't pull up the energy to do so. The only thing that could have kept me awake this long was the damned coffee I was throwing back earlier.

On my knees I tried to push out of the hold, but came to no success. After a minutes last struggle, I found that my strength was depleting quickly. Before I knew it, I was slumped over the thorns, my head hanging down limply.

Another large vine slithered its way over to me to finish the job, by then I was too far-gone to be frightened. I closed my eyes.

I heard a snap, and flinched expecting pain to come after. But instead, I only felt the loosening of the vines. I slowly opened my eyes to figure out if I was simply going insane, or if my thoughts were correct.

Before I could get a good look at anything I heard gunshots echo in my ears.

My eyes snapped open, and my heart leapt.

Vincent.

I looked up only to see a blur. My body suddenly summoned enough energy for me to fight my entanglement again. But, to my try came nothing. I watched as blur after blur danced about in my vision, while gunshots were fired four times. Finally, silence…

I looked around hoping to see the outcome, but was disappointed to view nothing clearly. Not wanting to wait one more second, I pushed against the vines once more.

"Yuffie." He began.

"Be still."

I obeyed his command. Shock rendered me speechless; I had never heard him say my name before.

In a few seconds the vines were cut from me, and landed with thuds onto the ground. I still couldn't see him. I smiled foolishly before pushing myself off the ground, only to land in a heap in complete exhaustion. I could feel blush rise to my face, as I lay motionless for a moment, rain falling onto me endlessly.

As if it wasn't bad enough that I had _lost_ to vegetation, I also had to be weak enough to be _beaten_ senseless by it as well. My fingers twitched unresponsively as I tried pushing back up again.

He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder, and I pulled away.

"Let go." I said sharply. I felt his hand rise.

_Again_ I tried shoving myself back up, but fell ungracefully onto the soaked ground. I wanted to simply to cry right then. I had never in my life felt as low, or useless as I did that second.

This time he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted.

"I said l-"

"Quiet." He ordered. I stiffened some, but did as told. My emerald eyes shifted around trying vigorously to see his face clearly. He carefully picked me up by the under-side of my torn knees, while his other arm cradled my back. He adjusted me into a more comfortable position before he began walking.

I felt like a _pet_.

As I rested against the side of his chest not only did I feel the long needed warmth, but also I noticed the rain wasn't mercilessly beating on me anymore.

I could still _hear_ the rain, so why didn't it land on me? As I looked up I found the answer loud and clear, even in my poor sight.

His frayed cloak draped over my body comfortably and heavily as if it was _always_ meant to be there.

At that moment I smiled, deeply, and warmly.

"It fits…"

**(Hope you enjoyed the story! Remember reviews are dearly loved!)**


End file.
